imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
Farming Guide
Farming Mobs For players who have very little money, mob farming is ideal. Warriors are the best classes for farming fast and melee mobs, especially if they have sweeping strikes III. Rangers are the next best class with their multishot ability. Mages are terrible farmers as they exhaust their mana very quickly and do not have reliable area damage. It is best to start farming from at least level 14 as mobs below level 14 drop nothing of value. Here are a list of mobs you can farm for each level. Levels 1-14: Just train; XP should be relatively fast Levels 5-19: The mini-bosses / boss at Forest of Death and Lanos Plains drop valuable spell books. These would be Wild Charge II (Worth 1 million), Impact Shot II (Worth 6 million+), and Toughness III (Worth 1 million+). The 777tail fox / White Crow drops Impact Shot III, Sharp Eye III, Slam III, and Flare III. These books generally sell for 30-60k and so it is not worth it to farm it unless you really want. Level 20+: At level 20, one unlocks their "farming skill" (Sweeping Strike, Multi-Shot, Flame of Kataru). At level 21, it would be best to get the second volume of the skill (If you're a mage, it might not even be worth it to get Flame of Kataru I). Once you have done this, you can begin farming Woopas, Roopas, and Sandmen. Woopas and Roopas drop nothing worth 10k+, but they drop lots of items that can be sold at the NPC or Black Trader. For example, Small Corals are worth a lot at the NPC and people will buy Pirate Coins or Woopa Scale stacks for 2k each. Sandmen will drop the Oak Tree Staff. If the int is high enough, it can be sold for a very high price at BT because it is the BF1 Mage weapon. You may also stumble across a Mutant Woopa which can drop Slam II or Chief Woopa Roopa which drops the Woopa-Roopa staff and several other items. Another option is Lighthouse Floor 1. The Testing Woopas drop Study Leather Gloves which as used at all levels for their hit rate potential. If you are lucky enough, you may get a hitrate 6+ glove which can be worth over 600k. You may also pick up an Old Female Ring which is good for rangers and mages as they can be turned into the Ring of Virgin or Ring of Soul. As for boss farming, the Lighthouse Floor 1 Blackskull drops amazing items such as the Dark Skull necklace, appraised at around 3 million. Level 25-30+: By now you can wander off to the Temple of Wingfril where pretty much every mob drops items that are worth a lot. You can either sell these materials or use them. For example, creating a Snow-Flower Stem hat. Levels 25-29 are supposed to go back to spawn at the mid-point of the map as they will die if they go further. Levels 30-35 should be good to continue. Black Juno and Blacksky also appear here. They drop nothing too note-worthy and are difficult to kill considering their HP. It is recommended that you empty your inventory prior to coming to Temple as stones will fill your inventory quite fast. Potions are not necessary because when you are low, you can just die and respawn back at the entrance of Temple. To actually get to Temple, you need a Jomas Pendant which drops from many boss mobs. The Pirate Ship boss will be an option starting at level 25. This boss drops pirate hats (Which can be worth 1 million+) and the Pirate Necklace (Worth 400k+). It's fast respawn time makes it ideal for farming, but there is lots of competition for it! Turtle Z is killable at lower levels, but it is best for levels 20+ to kill it as there is lots of competition for it and whoever does the most damage gets the drops. Once you kill one turtle, other players may get discouraged and you can continue to farm the next turtles. The higher Lighthouse floors are also good for farming. Rangers will excel in floor 4/5 where the flowers are ranged. The Bloody Flowers drop the Blood-Stem which can be made into numerous equips that can be sold at high prices. However, it is also a very rare drop. I farmed 10 hours and did not get a single stem. Other mobs drop skill books such as Stun II or prayer of Protection II. If you are feeling very ambitious, you can try your luck at the Lighthouse Beholders which drop Eye of Beholders, with int supposedly as high as 7 (Worth 10m+ probably). The Magief or Ghostsnake boss drops Shield IV which can be worth 8-12 million gold. They have fast respawn times but farming them requires consistency and patience. Level 32+: If you have enough hitrate or a mage to accompany you, you can start farming mobs such as Mind Scream or Shaaack / Red Bee. They drop the Weapon A enchants (Armor = 100k, Weapon = 500-600k). Turtle ZZZ is an option as well, especially if you want the Shuk Shuk boots. I find Turtle ZZZ an extremely easy boss to farm, with virtually no one going after it at the third respawn. The Forest boss and Polluted Forest Mini-bosses drop valuable items as well. Finally, the Sky Castle floor 2 mobs can drop valuable items as well. This is more true for the East Castle (Twister and Tank) but also applies to the West Castle (Tyrant). Level 40-50: Now you can start farming the big boy bosses like Big Mama or Wadangka. The stronger you are the better, since you will 100% of the time be competing with others. If you want the drops, you have to do the most damage and this can be accomplished while in a party with other strong players Merchandising Merchants are people who buy items on Black Trader which they think are cheap and then resell them at higher prices. Sometimes, Merchants buy platinum and sell it to players at a rate of 70-100k per 100 platinum. Gemstones are a common item that these "Platinum Merchants" buy as its value ranges from 5-8k a piece. Merchants may be seen as bad people as they buy items that other players may need and then sell them for more. As one's wallet starts expanding, they can buy more expensive things and sell them for more. However, with this ever more dying game, some items may be more difficult to sell and the tax money will start hurting. Merchants may also buy equips at a reasonable price and try enchanting them to higher levels to profit. Category:Guide